


Sugar Daddies

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Rich Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Oh, your prompts are open. I just had this Ironhawk idea. So, Clint and Tony are an item for a while and they decide to go public with it. And just like that, everyone belives, the only reason why Clint is with Tony is because of his money. Everyone thinks, because he's an orphan and circus kid, and because he walks around in shabby clothes all the time, Clint is broke. But he's not. He's in fact loaded, he just doesn't show it... and not even Tony knows about it. Time for Clint to come clean...Tony’s brow furrowed. “… I know SHIELD paid well, but I don’t think-”“Nah, Tony.” Clint drank a mouthful of coffee and enjoyed the bitter taste as he mentally braced himself for Tony’s reaction to what he was about to reveal. “I got money, Tony. A lot. Like… I can actually pay you for all of the weapons and gear and you’ve given me over the years and not break a sweat.”Tony’s eyes skimmed over Clint, his frown deepening. “Prove it.”





	

Clint squinted as he jabbed his pinkie in his left ear and pulled out earwax. He grumbled as he reached out to Tony’s spot on the bed, even though he knew it would be devoid of the warm body he currently wanted to cuddle. He shivered and wrapped one of the blankets around his bare torso. He sifted through the nightstand for his hearing aids and put them in. He grimaced as the world got louder and the sounds he’d heard before became more distinct. He waited for himself to adjust then shuffled out of bed and toward the living room. 

“I get it, and I did mentally prepare myself for this, Honeybear, and Clint did too, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Tony, fully dressed in a business suit and already wearing one of his ridiculous pairs of shades, paced the living room with a tablet in his hand and a hologram projection of Rhodey’s face in front of him.

“Just remember, the media did this with you and me when we were in MIT, and they did it with you and Pepper too. It’s going to be fine.”

Tony scoffed. “Of course it’s going to be. That doesn’t make it less annoying.” Tony flicked his finger across the screen of his tablet and suddenly a hologram of the front page of a magazine floated in front of Tony.

There was a picture of Clint and the headline blazed _Avenger a Gold Digger_?

Clint scoffed and lounged against the door frame. Really? The media obviously hadn’t done their research if that was their headline. Then again, it was a gossip magazine. Such headlines were how they made their money.

“I mean look at this!” Tony waved his hand at the headline.

“We’ve both seen worse, Tony,” Rhodey deadpanned.

“I know, but just wait a moment, because first it was that headline, but then…” Tony tapped something on his tablet and front page changed into a different one that featured a picture of all of the Avengers. Printed across the page was: _Avengers so Poor They Sell Themselves to Tony Stark?_

The second headline caused something in Clint to snap. For weeks, Tony and him had discussed if they should go public with their relationship, and one of the things that had stopped them for so long was the fear of how it would affect the team if they let the world know they were a couple. Everyone on the Avengers had supported them though.

To see the media going after his friends and family put a bad taste in Clint’s mouth.

Clint pushed himself off the door frame and trudged over to Tony. “Someone want pizza for breakfast?” Clint asked as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck.

Tony stiffened for a second then relaxed at the contact. “You’re not allowed to use your ninja skills at home.”

“He’s been standing there ever since you brought up the first magazine,” Rhodey’s hologram pointed out.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Tony feigned hurt.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You were too busy panicking.”

“I do not panic.”

Clint and Rhodey huffed unison.

“I don’t,” Tony said.

“I’ll let you take care of him,” Rhodey aimed at Clint. “Good luck.”  Rhodey ended the call and his hologram disappeared.

Clint shook his head and kissed Tony on the cheek before unwrapping his arm from Tony’s shoulders. “I’ll make more coffee, then we can figure out what we want to do about the press. I don’t care what they say about me, but the Avengers is a different matter. Not just because they’re our friends, but because the Avengers represent something to people too. Implying that everyone on the team is prostituting themselves to you goes from gossip to slander.”

“I’ve already contacted a few lawyers to get a cease and desist for now, but I’ve also been conferring with PR, and one of the concerns is that by responding legally, it may add more fuel to the stories. While some of the smaller magazines will be scared off by the threat of legal action the companies who are larger and are used to threats are more likely to hold their ground. They’ll also point out that the article questions and theorizes that the Avengers may be doing favors for me in return for money, but that it doesn’t state that _is_ what is actually happening, and therefore they have nothing to retract and that I’m trying to stop the freedom of the press.”

Clint nodded along as he went into the kitchen and poured himself the last of the coffee in the pot and then brewed a new one. He sipped his coffee and returned to Tony. “So you do anything and it looks like you’re some ogre trying to stop the first amendment, or at least the bigger media outlets will spin it that way.”

Clint gave a thoughtful pause. “What if I threaten legal action?”

Tony stopped in the middle of typing something on his tablet. He seized Clint up for a moment then shook his head. “An interesting thought, but I don’t think they’ll take you as seriously. Plus, they’ll still know I’m the one funding any legal action, so they can still-”

“I can pay,” Clint stated.

Tony’s brow furrowed. “… I know SHIELD paid well, but I don’t think-”

“Nah, Tony.” Clint drank a mouthful of coffee and enjoyed the bitter taste as he mentally braced himself for Tony’s reaction to what he was about to reveal. “I got money, Tony. A lot. Like… I can actually pay you for all of the weapons and gear and you’ve given me over the years and not break a sweat.”

Tony’s eyes skimmed over Clint, his frown deepening. “Prove it.”

Clint rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Tony’s tablet. “I’ll show you one of my bank accounts.”

Tony relinquished the tablet. He bit the inside of his cheek as Clint went to his bank’s website and logged in. “So if you really are rich, how did you get your money and why am I only learning this about you now?”

Clint shrugged and finished pulling up his account. “You never asked, and all the stuff I like is cheap. Well, except cool cars and bows and arrows. Oh, and I guess my dream pizza isn’t too cheap either, but for a billionaire it’s cheap.” Clint passed the tablet to Tony and grinned as Tony’s eyes widened to the size of tea saucers.

“As for how I got the money, I invested in a lot of things. A lot of start up pizza companies and coffee shops. Oh and I had this apartment complex I bought years ago and fixed up, and now it’s a chain, which is weird, but cool.”

Tony gaped at the tablet screen.

Clint cocked his head to the side. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing, but… this is one account, right? So you have more?”

Clint nodded.

“Clint, I think you might be my Sugar Daddy,” Tony stated very seriously.

Clint laughed.

Tony remained very serious looking.

Clint stopped laughing. Concern gnawed his gut. He took a step toward Tony and touched his shoulder. Clint was relieved when Tony didn’t pull away from him. “I’m sorry for not telling you, Tones. As I said, the things I like tend to be cheap, and fancy stuff just turns me off most of the time–it’s why I was so surprised when we clicked. But, I mean, that’s not the point. You know what it’s like dating when people know you have money; there is a certain expectation. Maybe not to buy everything, but to splurge and go on extra fancy dates with them, and spoil them on occasion. That's not bad, but fancy dates and presents aren't as fun when they are expected. So I just stopped telling people–even you. I’ve been thinking about telling you for some time though, but how do you tell someone you’ve been dating for months that you’re secretly rich? I’ve never had to do it before because most of my dates broke up with me before then.”

There was a moment of silence. Tony had stopped gaping. He had one hand to his mouth as he mulled over Clint’s confession. “I’ve never had a Sugar Daddy before.”

“It’s a terrible piece of candy; you don’t want to eat it,” Clint stated.

Laughter ripped out of Tony. He leaned into Clint and rested his forehead on Clint’s shoulder. “Sorry, I’m just still wrapping my head around this. Wow, okay. So you’re a secret billionaire, who made his money off of pizza and coffee.” Tony chuckled. “That sounds so much like you, I just-” Tony chuckled again. His smile widened and he hugged Clint. “I love you, you dork.”

Clint’s heart swelled. “Really? Even though I kept my money a secret from you?”

“Have you met me, Clint? How many secrets do you think I have? Plus, you worked for SHIELD, I’m not surprised that you have some secrets from me. I’ll still give you a hard time about them when they come to light, but I’m not going to judge.” Tony paused. “Okay, I will judge a little, but that is because I am a critical and analytical person. I cannot stop thinking for a moment, and therefore I cannot-”

Clint kissed Tony.

Tony scowled as their kiss broke. “No kisses to shut me up. Shutting me up requires a full make out session, and we still haven't’ solved our media crisis.”

“Will it still be there in twenty minutes?” Clint asked.

“Yes.”

“Want to spend the next twenty minutes making out, then figure out what we want to do about the media?”

Tony glanced down at his watch. “Make it fifteen. I’m supposed to go into the office _some time_ today.”


End file.
